


Quaint Midgardian technology

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tash smirks down at Loki, sprawled like an albino starfish beneath her. She's on her knees, on his cock, leaning back as he grips her wrists for balance, so that his firm flesh is rubbing just the right spot, just inside her entrance. She's doing all the work. He's doing all the talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quaint Midgardian technology

There are distinct advantages to taking a god to your bed. Quite apart from the concept of "satisfaction guaranteed", you know that he's unlikely to balk at almost anything you want to do, particularly if he's from a pantheon that has been fucking around every realm since the beginning of time as you know it.  
  
And particularly if he's tall, dark, and wickedly handsome.  
  
Tash smirks down at Loki, sprawled like an albino starfish beneath her. She's on her knees, on his cock, leaning back as he grips her wrists for balance, so that his firm flesh is rubbing just the right spot, just inside her entrance. She's doing all the work. He's doing all the talking.  
  
"If only you'd let me touch you," he urges. "Or use magic, the kind I never use on any but the most beautiful, most sensuous. I could make you feel my tongue on your breasts, licking down into your womanhood, perhaps exploring your anal passage. Hm, perhaps all at once. Wouldn't you like that, my love?"  
  
She goes on rocking and grinding, panting, not exactly tuning him out, letting the velvet nuance of his voice add to the voluptuous undulations of pleasure building inside her. She's approaching her fifth climax and she throws her head back and listens to the wet smacking of flesh and the soft grunts issuing from Loki as she rides him.  
  
"That's it, my beauty, abandon yourself, show me your glory..."  
  
It's just as powerful as the first orgasm, and the second, and all the rest; the only thing keeping her from falling off him is the clasp of his hands, hands she clutches as if they were reins, or a lifeline.  
  
He tugs and she falls forward onto his chest, still full of his cock which is still unsatisfied. Loki's fingers slide through her short hair, lazily, as though he's in no hurry. Still, when she lifts her head to look at him he gives her a look that's mildly reproachful.  
  
"You have pleasured yourself on my manhood, and I have pleasured you with my fingers," he says. "Dare I ask, is it my turn yet? Or as I suspect, do you have one more appendage of mine to fuck?"  
  
She gives a wicked laugh, worthy of the mad god everyone believes him to be, the power hungry idiot he's left behind now. Part of his redemption is her doing; he's connected to her now in ways that don't involve genitals or other less pleasant chains.  
  
"My silver tongue, perhaps?"  
  
He draws it over his lips as she lifts herself on hands and knees. First she lowers her head to give him her mouth to lick, then she shifts up to dangle her nipples where he can get at them, which he does, enjoying the sounds she makes while he laps and sucks.  
  
Finally she moves again to straddle his face. Loki slides his hands along her legs, up to twine around her hips as she lowers herself to his mouth. Blissfully he closes his eyes and breathes her in.  
  
She tugs on his hair, reminding him what he's there for, and he plies his tongue as best he can while she fucks down onto it. She has a seemingly endless capacity for orgasm and loves to exploit him to achieve it. Especially as she knows he can, as her friend Rogers puts it, "do this all day."  
  
He'd smirk if his lips were able to do anything besides suckle Tash's sweet pussy.  
  
When she rolls off his face, Loki licks his lips ostentatiously and then wiggles his hips to demonstrate what is currently going to waste at the moment.  
  
"Even without magic," he says, "a man has his limits."  
  
"Hmm, I think we can test yours a bit further," says Tash. She gets off the bed and says, "Close your eyes," and when he peeks she's doing something with straps and the fastener they call Vel-Cro, and she catches him and says sternly, "No peeking."  
  
When she turns, he's staring openly at - her cock. On a woman, an Earth woman, it's bizarre.  
  
"Like it?" she purrs, cocking a hip. "I know there are beings in the Nine Realms who can grow these at will, among other things. We of Midgard make do with our quaint technology."  
  
She climbs back on the bed and smacks his belly and he makes a false sound of pain that devolves in a laugh.  
  
"On your belly," she orders.  
  
"I think not," he retorts. If this is going where he thinks it's going, he wants to watch.  
  
He's obviously become overconfident, because the next moment Tash has wrapped her arms around his limbs and flipped him herself. She sits on his thighs and he feels her little fingers prying his buttocks apart to rub oil over and into his anus. Deliberately he relaxes inside, allows his body to soften and stretch in anticipation. He's done this before, many times, but never with a human.  
  
He lies there and smirks until she leans over and says, "Knees in, head down, oh god of mischief."  
  
He tries to look put upon, but her hands are smooth on the back of his thighs and she pushes steadily until he's where she wants him. He hears her lubricating the false cock, then the decadent feeling of being breached and penetrated and invaded.  
  
Then the sweet drag along his passage as she pulls and pushes, far too slowly, so he whines and she just grins and maintains the pace but increases the thrust, until his torso is rocking down into the bed and he's staring longingly at his own cock, bobbing untouched between his spread thighs.  
  
"Please," he whispers harshly; Tash leans over and wraps her arms around his waist and he says again, "Please, I want to see you, love."  
  
Amazingly, she lets go, pulls out, flips him back over as though he were an infant, and quickly thrusts back into him, leaning on his folded knees, breasts sliding against his legs as she pumps. As she fucks him. *Fucks* him, and he loses lucidity at the thought, reaches down, and his hand collides with hers as they both grasp his cock and squeeze, and she shifts her hips at an angle that never fails to send a shock through his body. A shock that sends a fountain of his essence spurting over their joined hands and his belly.  
  
He lets his legs slump down around her as she withdraws. When she smears her fingers through the pearly pool on his stomach he takes hold of her wrist and brings the fingers to his mouth and sucks them lavishly.  
  
When she lowers her head to lick up the rest he shudders, knowing she isn't done with him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> "They're in some big comfy bed. Natasha rides Loki's face and cock until she comes, but he doesn't get his turn...yet. Instead, she flips him face-down and gets to work on his ass, fucking him with a strap-on.
> 
> She brings out the less evil, more vulnerable Loki (like he was in Thor before SHIT GOT REAL). He gets lost in the incredible sensations of giving over control to her. She's gentle but firm, pulling his hair, commanding him in her cool, soft voice.
> 
> Writer, I will heart you forever if this ends with them moving to missionary and both of them stroking his cock together while she fucks his ass, until he comes in a huge mess all over his own stomach and chest. (bonus if she dips her fingers in it and he obediently licks them clean.)"
> 
> ...and that's a wrap.


End file.
